


Hunger's Solution

by Allenxedward



Category: Hannibal (TV), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshimura decides to send Kaneki to America to spend two weeks with a ghoul psychologist, Dr. Hannibal Lector, to solve his eating problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger's Solution

Kaneki poured a customer a new cup of coffee and walked through the café, cleaning tables and collecting his tips. He walked to the kitchen and starting washing the dishes.

Yoshimura walked in and watched Kaneki work.

Kaneki finished up his chore and cleaned up his station, "Did you want to speak to me sir?"

Yoshimura smiled. "Kaneki, what are your plans for winter break?"

"Well, I am going to work here, read some books, and get ready for my next school term."

"I am going to have to change your plans."

Kaneki was confused.

"I am sending you to America for two weeks."

"Why?"

Yoshimura pulled up a chair and pat another one beside him.

Kaneki sat in the chair.

"I am sending you to live with a psychologist for two weeks. His name is Dr. Hannibal Lector."

"I don't understand. Why are you sending me to America to see a psychologist, there are plenty of them here in Japan. And, why do I need to see a psychologist anyway?"

"He is no ordinary psychologist."

"What do you mean?"

"He is a ghoul."

Kaneki's eyes widened.

"I have talked to him already over the phone. We believe he can fix your eating problem."

"I don't have a problem and I don't want to go." Kaneki said, getting up.

"Kaneki, please, I understand that you don't want to go. We are just trying to help."

Kaneki looked down at his feet.

"Its two weeks, consider it a free vacation, besides Dr. Lector is a very nice man."

"Okay. I will go." Kaneki agreed.

"It is official then. I will pick you up from your apartment tomorrow morning at 6. I expect your bags to be packed and ready to go."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now table 7 ordered a vanilla cappuccino." Yoshimura informed him before walking out.

####

Kaneki walked home from work, it was late, around 10. He could see his breath under the lamp lights in the dark. If he was still human, he would have been nervous, but not anymore. He was a ghoul now, no longer the prey.

He picked up his mail before walking into his apartment and turning the lights on. He turned the heater on and took a quick shower. After getting out of the shower, he started brewing some coffee as he began to pack. He opened a suitcase and stuffed as much as he possibly could into it. The coffee machine beeped to alert the coffee was finished. He poured a cup and dropped a brown sugar cube into it. He stirred his coffee and sat on his couch. He read a few chapters of a book he had been working on as he drank. When he finished drinking his coffee, he washed his cup and continued packing.

####

Kaneki hoped that this whole, 'Going to America' thing was just a joke, but it quickly became a reality when Yoshimura knocked on his apartment door at 4:30 in the morning. Kaneki's black hair was wild and he was still in his pajamas. "Whaaa?" He asked as he answered the door.

Yoshimura chuckled. "Morning, ready to go?"

Kaneki returned inside his apartment and put on some jeans and a sweater and covered his eye with an eyepatch.

Yoshimura grabbed Kaneki's bag and carried it outside.

Kaneki followed, on the verge of sleep. He got in the car and Yoshimura drove the sleepy teen to the airport. Kaneki yawned and stretched. "Wouldn't it be easier for Dr… uh…" It was too early in the morning to think. "Dr… Lector to come here?" Kaneki asked.

Yoshimura laughed. "Kaneki, you are still new to our world."

"What do you mean?"

"Airports use ghoul detectors. No ghoul can get past them; you are the only one that has been able to pass them so far."

Kaneki nodded.

Yoshimura dropped him off at the drop off loop in front of the airport and gave Kaneki his plane ticket. "Have a nice flight. I will pick you up in two weeks."

Kaneki nodded and waved as Yoshimura drove away and walked into the airport terminal.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
